


Something Blue

by cupidsbow



Category: Smallville
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Other, Yearning, cupidsbow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-18
Updated: 2008-09-18
Packaged: 2017-10-01 23:56:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cupidsbow/pseuds/cupidsbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark makes a wish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Blue

One of Clark's favourite things was when the world was like a rainbow, all hued with primary colours. The way it only ever was on certain days in summer.

This day. This moment.

Bright green grass waved around Clark, as he lay on his back, spread-eagled, staring up at the blue depths of the sky. The sun soaked into his skin, gold and warm; the almost too-hot edge of it soothed away by the breeze, making his swimming trunks billow a little, in time to the waving, knee-high grass stalks leaning in around him. His blood thrummed red behind his eyelids whenever he blinked, lazy like a cat. It was one of those afternoons: beyond words, just there to be lived in as though it would never end.

The tangy, familiar smell of crushed grass surrounded him, and from the nearby trees he could hear a lonely bird calling, calling for a mate. Beneath him, deep underground, the sounds of creatures scurrying, chewing, digging echoed up to him, and somewhere closer a cricket chirped. Far, far away, a tractor hummed, its growl so low and distant even Clark's hearing only caught it when the wind blew just right. And as Clark lay there, surrounded by dancing grass, he was, for a moment, just another creature worshipping the endless bounty of the sun, and he belonged again, here, in this place, in this moment, on this beautiful primary-coloured planet. And all of it was perfect.

So perfect, that he felt something inside his chest unlock, let go, merge with the wind and the grass and the sun and the endless depths of the sky. His skin thrilled to it, tightening into goosebumps, his nipples contracting, blood rushing to his cock, making him gasp for breath. And the sky poured into him through his open mouth, as though it was a tangible thing. Something he could reach out and touch... like water... like heaven... like God.

He blinked, breathed, saw the flicker of red through his eyelids, heard the rushing of his blood, and the world changed, turned upside down, became a new thing, and suddenly he wasn't lying on rich Kansas soil, the pungent smell of crushed grass beneath him; he wasn't pressed against the planet by the endless push of gravity.

He was hanging above an endless drop into space, the Earth spinning and spinning beneath him, trying to push him off, push him into the sky, and he was going to fall, fall, fall forever into the deep blue dizzying nothingness beneath him. But that was okay, because the world was still changed, the tension in his chest unlocked. He was still one of the planet's creatures, and the sky was still something he could reach out and touch... like water... like heaven... like God.

And this was a safe place. Safe in a way his parents would never understand. Safe in a way only Lex could make things safe, even when he was far away doing arcane business in Metropolis with his father. Safe just because Lex owned this field, this grass, this sheltering ring of trees, and the lake just out of sight to Clark's left, and no one else would dare to come here. No one would see.

Safe.

So Clark just let go, finally; let go of the Earth and did it. Let himself fall into the sky. Let go of gravity and let himself fly. Slowly, like a feather drifting on the dart and pause of the breeze, just a foot or so above the ground.

It felt like coming home. It felt like he was real.

It felt, he imagined, something like sex. His cock so hard now. Hard like it never was with girls.

And he wished, in that wonderful first moment, with the wind caressing all sides of his skin, and the sun kissing him like the most intimate lover, that he could stay in flight forever. He wished that he wasn't alone for this, the way he always seemed to be alone when he found out some new thing about his body. He wished that on this perfect, rainbow-coloured day there was a friend lying here beside him in the crushed grass, surrounded by its sharp, familiar scent. Someone he could reach a hand out to, take with him, share this incredible feeling of falling up into the endless blue realm of God. Someone he could reach out and infect with the desire thrumming inside him... someone with pale, perfect skin, slicked with expensively-scented sunburn cream.

Someone strong enough to keep his secrets safe.

On that perfect day, floating there, suspended between one state and another, the sky the bluest thing he'd ever seen, Clark wished for things far more impossible than falling into heaven.


End file.
